


Surfing the Atlantic Internet

by omeletteninja



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: (kind of), (so some minor appearances), Adoption, Family Fluff, Gen, Nordics, world conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omeletteninja/pseuds/omeletteninja
Summary: Prompt - Reunion - Sweden, any character (Sealand)Sealand gains independence from that mean jerk Britain.
Relationships: Sweden & Sealand
Kudos: 19
Collections: Nordipalooza 2020





	Surfing the Atlantic Internet

Sweden hadn’t been a major voice in any world conferences, not since his viking days, but they were mandatory for every country, no matter how small. Finland always brought plenty of index cards to pass notes amongst themselves. Besides being more discreet than directly defaming the others, they made it easier for Sweden to participate in discussions of who would throw the first punch or how long it would take before a certain country got insulted.

And so, another week went by. He was almost always one of the first to arrive, and Finland wasn’t far behind, pulling the first index card out of his bag, scribbling something, and passing it to him.

_What kind of trouble will England get into today? -Fin_

Sweden couldn’t help snickering when he read the blunt question.

_Doing something nice to France. I haven’t seen that in a while. -Swe_

With a laugh, Finland slipped the card into his uniform pocket. They'd continue once Denmark, Iceland, and Norway showed up.

\----------

By the time the others arrived and the final England vote was tallied, the table was almost full. Finland readied another blank card for when the meeting actually began.

Sweden was caught off guard when Denmark suddenly elbowed him in the ribs.

“Den-”

Denmark quickly shushed him, before speaking in an uncharacteristic whisper.

“Look at the doorway.”

Sweden's anger faded when he saw the boy standing just behind the entrance to the room. He was very young, no doubt a new country. However, the most shocking thing about him was that he looked almost identical to England, from his horrible eyebrows to his tacky fashion sense. Based on the Halloween-store-level sailor suit he wore, Sweden guessed he was some British coast town who just recently gained independence.

The boy appeared to be scanning the room, perhaps for an empty seat, but he would always glance nervously back at England, and even a couple times would step out of sight if England looked like he might glance in his direction.

By this point, the rest of the group had noticed as well.

“Poor thing,” Finland sighed. “You guys wouldn't mind if I let him sit by us, would you? I can pull a chair between us, Swe!”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Fine with me.”

“Yeah, he seems alright!”

After making sure England was still distracted, Finland waved to the boy. He noticed almost immediately, and looked overjoyed when Finland gestured to the seat. With one final glance at England, he scooted over, took his seat, and immediately held a hand out to Sweden.

“Hello! I'm Sealand! I just got my independence from Britain! This is my first meeting, but Britain's not very happy that I'm here.”

Sweden was amused by this Sealand's openness. He took his hand and gave it a single, firm shake. “Sweden.”

“I’m Finland!” Fin squeaked, shaking the boy’s hand next. “We’re the Nordics; the others are Denmark, Iceland, and Norway, but we’re happy to make you an honorary Nordic!”

The others said their greetings in turn, and the meeting once again returned to relative normalcy. Sweden and Finland were enjoying their conversations with Sealand while Norway, Iceland, and Denmark attempted to create three-way tic-tac-toe.

“So...” Sweden began, “England.”

Sealand glanced up. “Yeah? What about him?”

“He wants to know how you got your independence.”

“Oh! Well, we’re actually a man-made island! We were used as a fort during World War II, but afterwards, we were kind of left on our own, so we declared independence! Britain didn’t care very much because we’re so small, but that’s al- _**gurk!”**_

Swinging around, Sweden noticed England had weaseled his way behind them, and had grabbed Sealand by the back of his collar and yanked him out of his chair.

“I’m so sorry about him. He’s not supposed to be here. Come on, Sealand, we talked about this.”

"You brute!" Sealand wailed, trying to get a grip on his chair. "I'm independent now! I'm _allowed_ here!"

“England, please!” Finland begged. “He’s not bothering us!”

England refused to answer directly, instead continuously apologising while spitting thinly veiled insults at Sealand. Once England (barely) managed to shove Sealand outside the conference room, he closed the door and locked it. Sealand appeared to have given up at that point, not bothering to knock or scream or fight his way in.

The Nordics were all in a stunned silence, while the rest of the room awkwardly tried to continue their debates.

The meeting eventually ended, and as they walked out, Sweden scanned the lobby for Sealand. No luck.  
 _Probably went home already._

\----------

Sealand didn't show up to the next world meeting, but whether that was his choice was unknown. Sweden kept an eye out for him, and would search the internet for any news. His searches did eventually pay off when he found a very-simply-titled webpage.

“What…?”

**SEALAND - INMONARANJA REAL ESTATE**

Sweden leaned back in his chair, glancing over the page. It was pretty straightforward. The highest bidder would gain partial custodianship over Sealand.

**STARTING BID - €750 MILLION**

Again, Sweden sunk down in his chair. Normally he liked thinking through decisions, but this was pretty pressing. The bid ended in a few days, and nobody had entered yet. Very few nations would be willing to spend almost a billion euros on a concrete rectangle in the middle of the Atlantic ocean.

_At least not by themselves._

He glanced briefly over his shoulder. It was the early afternoon, so everyone was up and active. As much as he wanted to seal the deal right away, perhaps it was best to get the others’ opinions.

He glanced at the computer one more time before walking out, heading towards the kitchen.

“Fam’ly meeting, ev’ryone. I have somethin’ to show ya.”

After explaining, the decision was almost instantly unanimous. The Nordics gathered around Sweden’s old desktop as he put in the starting bid. Denmark was the first back in the kitchen, preemptively pouring a round of beers in celebration of the new Nordic.

“We still have to wait,” Sweden reminded him. “We might not win. It’s a bid.”

Denmark shrugged and downed his first glass.

“Still,” Norway replied, “there’s only two days left, and I can’t think of many countries that are ready to sink hundreds of millions of euros into a new territory.”

“How much did you pay for me?” Iceland asked.

“They paid me to take you.”

“No they didn’t!”

Sweden huffed with laughter.

Sealand remained the topic of discussion for the next couple of days. Ironically, the others seemed to be more excited that Sweden did. He knew that Finland missed having a young country to take care of, but Denmark was very excited as well, as Sealand seemed to match his level of hyperactivity.

_He would fit in perfectly with us._

The perfectly-timed doorbell rang. Finland launched himself off the couch and leapt to the door.

“I can’t believe you made it!”

“Yep!” Sealand chirped, just out of Sweden’s view. “Say ‘hello’ to your newest ally!”

The others followed in hot pursuit, each saying their greetings and congratulations. Sweden was the last to go, holding out his hand.

“Sealand.”

Sealand laughed, before attempting to copy his stern expression.

“Sweden.”

After a firm handshake, the others whisked Sealand away to show him the rest of the house, the guest rooms, the obnoxious amount of LEGOs. Sweden smiled.

_He’ll fit in just fine._


End file.
